Usagi's Past Life
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Usagi has a secret, a life she had lived before, one that the others don't know about. When she reveals her past life to Mamoru, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Usagi's Past Life

by Sara T. Fontanini

(I have a reason for not having the disclaimer here, so ignore it. I'll use it next chapter)

Part 1

Usagi gazed out of her bedroom window, and sighed.

Once more, she was thinking of the past, and how she wished that things had turned out different.

But she couldn't change the past (not unless it was related to some evil enemy), and besides, she was happy now. Truly happy.

Which was more than could be said for a few years before.

She sighed again. Should she tell them? It didn't really concern them, and it wasn't like it really mattered after all. She'd buried the past a long time ago.

But, there was one person she KNEW needed to know. Especially if she truly loved him, which she did.

She resolved to find the right moment to take Mamoru aside and tell him about her past. Her REAL past.

--------------------

Everyone had gathered at the Hikawa shrine. At the moment, no new enemies had appeared, so it was safe to continue on with their lives. In other words, they could just relax and generally goof off.

Usagi was relieved. She was afraid that her mask was slipping, and she wasn't sure how long she could hold it if another enemy had shown up. Plus, she didn't want to see anyone hurt.

She seperated from the others, looking for Mamoru. She had resolved to tell him everything, and wanted to do so as quickly as possible, and away from prying eyes and ears.

She found him just outside, on the porch. She checked to ensure that noone was eavesdropping. Thankfully, everyone else was gossiping among themselves or too focused on their own agendas to care about what the couple was doing.

Usagi tapped her future husband on the shoulder. He turned to look at the blonde.

"Yes, Usagi? What is it?"

She grabbed his hand. "I have to show you something, away from the others." She looked absolutely serious.

Mamoru nodded. Usagi was rarely serious, but when she was, it was a truly grave matter.

And so, the couple left the shrine, to deal with other issues.

-----------------

Usagi had led the boy to his apartment. He was currently waiting as Usagi prepared the furo.

Mamoru was pondering about the blonde's behaviour. What was so important that they had to come here, away from the others?

Usagi had come back, still wearing her clothing. She beckoned him to follow, and he numbly obliged. Like Usagi and the others, he had a very strong curiosity that, when met with something tantalizing, must see things through until satisfied. He was just not as bad as Usagi.

She had led him into the furo. The boy quirked his eyebrow, not sure how to take this. He loved Usagi (they were meant to be and all) but he wasn't sure if he was ready for THIS.

"Watch." The odango-haired girl commanded.

Then she jumped into the hot furo.

Mamoru watched impassively, until the girl got up from beneath the water. His eyes widened, not believing what they saw.

The black haired boy dressed in the Juban High School girl's uniform smiled sadly at the other boy.

"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino." He said. "Sorry about this."

Mamoru fainted.

-----------------------

_Thought I should end it there._

_Yes, yet another Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover, but with a bit of a twist. Not sure if anyone has done something like this._

_I tried to be as secretive about Usagi's secret as I could, and I think I succeeded. If anyone saw this coming, then I have failed!_

_Oh, this is an altered timeline of course. It takes off after either the Death Busters Arc or the Dead Moon Circus Arc. Take your pick._

_I may or may not turn this into an adventure story. Reader advice is greatly encouraged._

_Hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment! (cause I'm a review whore!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi's Past Life

Part 2

Mamoru stared at the person claiming to be Usagi. They were sitting at the table in his apartment.

He just didn't believe it. In front of him sat a young boy with black hair styled in Usagi's trademark style, wearing Usagi's clothes. He looked nervous.

"Please, believe me, Mamo-chan." The boy pleaded, staring at the floor.

"Prove to me that what you're saying is the truth."

The boy sighed. "Okay. When we first met, we didn't get along too well. You called me odango-atama, and then you mocked me. Everytime we came across each other, we would get along like cats and dogs." he smiled, blushing. "And then we ended up falling for each other. And it only got stronger when we learned about our past lives. And after seeing our beautiful future."

Mamoru looked at him levelly. "Anything else?"

Usagi-kun stared, uncomprehending. Then understanding dawned in his eyes.

"I'm the pretty soldier in the sailor suit, Sailor Moon." he stated proudly. "And you're Tuxedo Kamen. We were once a Princess of the Moon and a Prince of the Earth respectively."

Mamoru nodded. It all checked out so far. But, he had to be sure...

"Final question: what is Chibiusa to us?"

Usagi-kun blinked. "You mean our future daughter? We might not get along all the time, but she's precious to me. And I know the two of you get along. A little too well if you ask me." He added quietly.

Mamoru sighed. "Alright, your story checks out. Only my Usagi could have known all that. But, how?"

Usagi-kun looked at the older boy, looking nervous once more. He stared back to the floor.

"It happened a long time ago. Usagi Tsukino is not my real name."

"it's not?" Mamoru asked, perplexed.

"It's not." Usagi-kun confirmed. "My real name is Ranma Saotome."

"Then, how can you be....?"

"I'll get to that. First, my curse. You see, me and my birth father had been training in the martial arts for sixteen years. We wound up going to this cursed training ground in China, Jusenkyo. It is filled with hundereds of cold water springs.

Each spring has a different tragic story of something drowning in them. Whoever falls into a spring is cursed to change into whatever fell there last. My father fell in the spring of drowned panda."

"And you landed in the spring of drowned girl." Mamoru finished, understanding.

Usagi, or rather Ranma, smiled. "Yep, you got it. Afterwards, we went back to Japan. Let's just say some things happened that weren't very pleasant. It soon got too much, and I ended up leaving on bad terms with everyone I knew. I haven't seen them for years.

I got my hands on some special mushrooms that make you younger. I felt like I needed to make a fresh start, and so I made myself younger, and used another magical item to go back in time."

"I thought Setsuna could only do that, and only under certain conditions."

"Yeah, well, it never crossed my mind. I ended up getting adopted by the Tsukino's, and renamed Usagi."

Mamoru stared at the boy for some time.

"That's quite a story." He said after a while.

"You don't believe me."

Mamoru embraced the younger boy, who looked up at him.

"Actually, I can't help but believe it all." Mamoru said.

Ranma smiled, tears in his eyes. He didn't think that such a thing was possible, for someone to believe him. He chastised himself for not believing in Mamo-chan.

"how does this 'curse' work, exactly?" Mamoru had to ask.

"I'll show ya."

------------------

He had travelled far. But, he had found the place where his enemy hid.

Juban. Somewhere here was hidden the man who stood in front of his happiness.

Soon, he would find Ranma Saotome, and crush him.

----------------

Mamoru had thought it prudent to get to know "Ranma", as he referred to his future wife's other form. And so, after getting some masculine clothes that fit the younger boy, the two had set off on a night on the town.

Ranma smiled happily as he and Mamoru snacked on some yakitori they had bought. Mamoru felt himself heat up at seeing the younger boy's smile.

Mamoru was at first confused by his sudden attraction to Ranma, but shrugged it off. It was better that he liked both forms, rather than choose one over the other. It didn't matter if they were both men or not.

Besides, a couple of their friends were a lesbian couple.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me? Even if I'm a freak?"

Mamoru clasped his hand around Ranma's.

"No matter what form you're in, I'll always like you. Usako." He smiled down at the boy.

Ranma smiled back, blushing.

"Ranma Saotome! I've finally found you!"

The two boys turned to see a strange man behind them. He was wearing white chinese-style robes, had long black hair, and wore thick coke-bottle glasses. Ranma gulped, but still maintained an angry glare at the man.

"Mousse." he hissed.

He and Mousse leapt at the same time.

-----------------

_Well, so ends part 2. What'd ya think?_

_And to explain something I didn't in the fic: Usagi has never changed into a boy because she has used the waterproof soap. She didn't use it this time to show Mamoru the truth._

_And what about their hair? I.....have no idea. *blushes* I'll try to think of something, but I doubt it. Let's say it's either hair dye, or somehow Ranma was able to change his cursed form's hair colour._

_And I blatantly stole some of Ranma's explanantion from another fic, Forever the Tomboy. The reason I did this was just because I wanted everyone to be the same ages, aproximately. Forgive me for my misdeeds!_

_Hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment! (Reviews give me more power!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi's Past Life

Part 3

Mamoru just stared. Ranma was matching his opponent (Mousse?) move for move, and was able to swiftly dodge the blind boy's hidden weapons. What was even more impressive was that they were running, jumping and dodging across the roofs and walls of the buildings surrounding them.

Mamoru had only ever seen Usagi use this level of ability when in senshi form, and he had assumed that she just got some extra physical power when transformed.

Now it seemed that it was all HER.

Mamoru was so caught up in being a spectator that he didn't notice as Mousse threw a knife and missed Ranma. It was now heading for the future king of Crystal Tokyo.

Ranma saw what had happened, and grabbed the blade as it neared his lover's face. Mousse took advantage of the situation and threw a knife into the young boy's leg. Ranma gritted his teeth at the pain, and glared at the duck boy.

"Why? Why'd ya come here?"

Mousse smirked, and his eyes were briefly seen narrowing in malice. "I have come to defeat you, and prove my worth to Shampoo."

"Shampoo don't want me anymore, you idiot." Ranma calmly replied. "You would know that if you were around."

"SILENCE!"

Mousse dashed toward the martial artist, fury in his eyes. He wasn't looking at his surroundings, only focusing on his prey.

Which is why he didn't notice the ball of lightning slam into his body and electocute him. The boy was still able to move, and looked toward the interruption.

Ranma sighed, relieved. Sailor Jupiter had hit Mousse with a Sparkling Wide Pressure, and now the blind boy went charging after her. Ranma looked up Mamoru, who was unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked, concerned.

The younger boy smirked cockily. "I've had worse."

"Care to explain?" the older boy asked, indicating Mousse and the knives.

"Nah. Ancient history. Don't matter anymore."

Mamoru sighed, slumping in resignation. He didn't want to bother his future wife, but he also wanted to know about Ranma's past. The older boy had decided there and then that he would find out, through any means. Within reason.

-----------------------

Jupiter watched out of one eye as Mamoru and his friend quickly left the area. She wasn't sure who the guy with Usagi's boyfriend was, but he looked hot. She should ask Mamoru about him later.

She looked back at her opponent. She wasn't sure what he was. He didn't look like anything she and the senshi had faced in the past, but he wasn't an ordinary human either. No human she knew had moves like that.

The boy in question was glaring angrily. "How DARE you get in the way of my revenge!"

"What revenge?" the green clad Sailor Soldier asked.

"None of your business! It is between me and Saotome!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Was that the guy you were fighting?"

"Yes, if you must know. Now get out of my way! I must defeat him!"

"Why?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, OUTSIDER!"

He charged at her, and threw a round object at her. The tall girl leaped out of the way as the bombs went off. She dodged again as a bunch of weighted chains were thrown at her. She barely had time to breathe as he brought out a mallet and swung it down at the space she had occupied just seconds ago.

'Where does he GET all this stuff!?' the green senshi thought.

"Fist of the Swan!" The blind boy cried.

Makoto dodged, and stared at the young man's weapon. It was a child's potty in the form of a swan. She blushed in embarrassment. To think she was almost hit with such a stupid attack.

"Don't think I'm done yet, witch! I, Mousse of Joketsuzoku, shall not allow anyone to assist Ranma Saotome!"

He charged again, drawing a large sword from out of his robe. He threw some weighted chains, this time ensnaring the younger girl.

"It's over!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

He gasped as a shining light surrounded his body, bringing him down. He looked up indignantly at his attacker. Jupiter sighed in relief as Venus removed the chains from her body.

Soon, Mercury had joined the two.

"We were on patrol when the Mercury Computer sensed that you were in danger." The blue haired girl explained.

Venus looked down at Mousse. "What's the deal with this guy? A new enemy?"

Jupiter shrugged. "Dunno. He was fighting some cute guy that Mamoru was with. I decided to help out."

Venus perked up at the mention of a guy. "Is this guy you helped really good looking?"

"I said he was cute. Actually, he was more of a hunk. I couldn't make out his face too well, but he had long black hair."

"Maybe Mamoru-kun can tell us more about him?"

"Just what I was thinking." Jupiter agreed.

Mercury had been checking up something with her Mercury Computer during this exchange, and then turned back to her two friends. "This man is definately human. I found no trace of magic or dimensional energy on him."

Jupiter gasped. "That can't be! He was producing lots of weird things out of his robe!" She pointed at the swan potty. "Like that thing! He had it up his sleeve!"

"You're kidding!" Mercury exclaimed, gaping at the far-too-large object.

Jupiter nodded. "It's true. I think we should bring this guy with us for questioning."

They briefly turned to look at the boy. They turned back to each other and nodded.

---------------------

Ranma had decided that he should return home. So, he found some cold water and changed back into Usagi. She gave her boyfriend a worried look.

"I'm sorry you had ta-to see that." She apologised, looking away from him. "I didn't think anyone would like me if they thought I was a tomboy, so I acted as feminine as possible. I even avoided fights, even if I saw someone in trouble." She winced in shame at that last part, tears in her eys. "I'll understand if you don't like me."

"I saw how good you were. Why hide it from the senshi?"

"Because, I didn't think they'd like me. Makoto is a fighter, but she's still so feminine. I, on the other hand, am so tomboyish that I even have trouble using the proper personal adjectives. If I had shown my fighting skills to anyone, even the senshi, I'd be an outcast."

Mamoru shook his head. "That's not true at all. Tomboy or not, you are still a member of the team, and more importantly, they're still your friends. They will understand if and when you tell them."

"And you?"

Mamoru embraced her. "Usako, I don't dislike you even though you're a boy. How could I dislike you for being a good martial artist?"

Usagi returned the embrace. "Thanks."

"So, what style do you use?"

Usagi looked at him puzzled. "Huh?"

"What style of martial arts do you practice?"

"Saotome School Anything Goes Martial Arts." She answered, a hint of pride and smugness in her voice.

"Never heard of it."

"If you lived in Nerima you would have." She said, almost automatically. She blushed. "Forget I said that."

He smiled teasingly. "No can do. I'm adamant about learning your past. I won't rest until I know what went on in your life."

Usagi grumbled. She didn't want him to find out, but it looked like she had no choice in the matter.

"If you're so serious," Usagi said resignedly, "then I suggest you find Nabiki Tendo. She'll tell give you anything you want, for a price."

"Alright then. I shall."

Usagi seperated from the older boy, and walked home. Mamoru watched her leave, then went off into the opposite direction when she was out of sight.

He now had two clues. Nerima, where he assumed Ranma had lived, and Nabiki Tendo, who would give him the information he needed.

He just hoped he could handle it.

------------------------

_I'm finishing here._

_Next time, the Sailors interrogate Mousse, and Mamoru visits Nerima._

_I hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment! _


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi's Past Life

Part 4

The senshi had gathered at the Hikawa shrine, since it was their unofficial base. They made sure to interrogate Mousse in a rarely used spare room, so that the shrine's other occupants didn't enter unannounced. Rei had quickly transformed into Sailor Mars, and Luna and Artemis were waiting inside.

Usagi had yet to arrive, even though they had messaged her on her communicator hours ago.

(Chibiusa? Back at the maybe at Usagi's.)

The team had gathered around the restrained amazon boy.

"So, what are you here for?" Sailor Mars began. "What's your plan?"

Mousse looked up at her, confused. "Plan?"

"Yeah, your plan to conquer the planet." Mars clarified.

"Why would I be interested in something stupid like that?"

Mars blinked. This was different. "You're not out to steal people's energy or something?"

"Do I look like some vampire or demon to you?" Mousse replied testily. He didn't like his time being wasted with such idiocy.

"Then what are you here for?" Jupiter questioned.

"I told you, I'm only interested in defeating that cur Saotome."

"And who's that?" Mercury asked.

"He is the fool who has stolen my Shampoo away from me. He defeated her in combat, and she must marry him, according to tribal law." The blind boy explained.

"Tribal law?"

"Yes. I and my darling Shampoo are from Joketsuzoku, an amazon village in the outskirts of China. I have to defeat Saotome to prove my worth to her."

"Shampoo, you mean." Mercury stated.

Mousse nodded.

"What can you tell us about this 'Saotome'?" Venus asked, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"He is just some lowly coward who ran away from our duel." He smirked. "Such a womanizing fool is unworthy of my Shampoo."

Mercury rolled her eyes. Honestly, this man was worse than Usagi when she went off about Mamoru.

"Anything else?" Venus continued.

"Just ask anyone in Nerima." Mousse replied huffily. "I couldn't care less about that scoundrel. Once I defeat him then Shampoo will be mine. That's all that matters."

"How did you do those crazy attacks?" Jupiter changed the subject, seeing as they wouldn't get anywhere more there.

"I am a master of hidden weapons. It's actually quite tame compared to the skills of certain other martial artists I know."

"Then Ranma Saotome is a martial artist!" Jupiter exclaimed, having memorized the name the blind boy mentioned earlier.

"Please, he's nothing compared to my skill." Mousse said smugly.

Which was why he was at the moment in LEO (Low Earth Orbit).

----------------

Usagi had gotten the message, but chose to ignore it. She didn't want to deal with Mousse again, especially considering that the blind idiot would only bad-mouth her male form.

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Her past seemed to be catching up with her. It was a good thing she told Mamoru the truth, or she would've faced some problems, she was sure of it.

But, now she would have to tell the others. She had known that she would have to sooner or later. She had just hoped it wouldn't have to be so soon.

-----------------

The next day, Mamoru had head off to Nerima. When he got there, he began asking for information on a Nabiki Tendo. Usagi had said that this person could tell him what he needed to know, and he was determined to find them.

He was soon lead to a small dojo. He tentatively knocked on the door, where a pretty housewife type opened the door. He asked her for Nabiki Tendo, and she left, calling out the name.

And now he was face to face with a young woman with a bowl haircut.

"So, what is it you want from ME, may I ask?" the young woman smirked.

"I just want all the information you have on Ranma Saotome. All of it."

She looked at him like a shark sizing up its prey. "Where did you come across that name?"

"I won't tell you anything until you give me the information."

"Very well then. Usually, when I get such a request, I charge quite a hefty sum. But, right now, I have a discount."

"Really?" Mamoru watched her warily. "What discount?"

"It's really easy: my younger sister has been wanting to see him. If I give you the information, you must bring her to him. Deal?"

Mamoru paused in thought. Somehow, it didn't surprise him that the woman in front of him had figured out he at least had contact with Ranma. She just seemed the sort who could figure things out.

"Deal." He answered her.

-------------

Usagi had gone to the ice cream parlour with her friend Naru. She felt she needed to discuss things with her oldest and dearest friend.

"So, whatcha want to talk about, Usagi?" Naru asked the blonde after they got their desserts.

"I told Mamoru. About Ranma." Usagi replied.

Naru expression turned serious. "Oh. How'd he take it?"

Usagi had first told her friend her secret three weeks after they had first met. The blonde had felt that she needed to be completely honest with the only true friend she'd had in years. For her part, Naru was quite accepting.

Naru would often complain to her friend that she was too fortunate. Here was someone who could understand both the female and male mind, and thus get luckier in love. Usagi had calmly told the other girl that the curse didn't really work that way. However, she did try her best to give Naru dating advice. And Naru did her best to help her friend with her charade, though she sometimes felt that Usagi would try too hard.

Usagi was giving her friend a distant smile. "He was actually completely accepting. He said he even likes my guy form."

Naru hugged her friend in happiness. "That's great! I knew things would work out! You should listen to me more!"

Usagi hugged her friend back, smiling wider. "Yeah, I really should."

Usagi then went on to explain what had transpired the previous night.

"That's amazing. Who's this Mousse guy?"

Usagi sighed tiredly. "Some guy I managed ta piss off. And it's not like it's for a good reason! He just thinks I stole this girl he likes away from him, even though she hates his guts!" She held her head in exasperation. "And I thought I was away from that crap."

"You really should tell me more about your past." Naru replied, concerned.

"Nah. If what I think's right, then it'll all gonna start comin' back ta me anyway." She smiled sadly. "Pretty soon, you'll be SEEIN' what my life was like before."

"All the more reason why you should tell me. And I won't take no for an answer." Naru finished resolutley.

Usagi couldn't help but smile at her friend's iron will. "Okay then. If ya insist."

And so, Usagi told her first true friend about her chaotic past.

-----------------

Elsewhere, in distant China (well, from Ranma/Usagi's point of view at any rate), a new evil was stirring. It literally rose from the springs of Jusenkyo, the waters mixing to form a figure.

"I have returned." He spoke, seemingly to noone. "Now, my children, let us go and conquer this pathetic world. This world of humans will soon become our own!"

Cheers arose as Lord Tsunami rose his arms to the air, and dark energy gathered.

Great, another evil for the senshi to fight.

---------------

_Ha! I decided to add the new enemy thing because I was afraid that my story was getting too similar to 'Forever the Tomboy'. And I managed to bring back a character from one of my other fics, 'Black Waters'. If you haven't read it, do so now! It's really good! (apparently)_

_Next time: Mamoru returns, Usagi is reunited with an old flame, and the senshi find out the truth about Usagi. Oh, and a new enemy probably appears._

_Hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment! (with enough reviews, I shall be able to conquer the planet! HAHAHA!)_


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi's Past Life

Part 5

A yoma had managed to survive, and was wandering trying to take people's energy. She was stopped when another being appeared before her.

"Who goes there!?" The yoma demanded.

Tsunami chuckled. "A yoma. How quaint. I ahd thought that your kind had died off during the last days of the Silver Millenium."

The yoma flinched. "How...how do you know about the Silver Millenium?"

Tsunami glared at the yoma, chuckling politely. "I am much more ancient, more powerful than you. I haven't been around for a while, so your kind and others like you could invade this world. However, this world belongs to me and my kind, not to a wretched invader like yourself!"

The yoma couldn't even run as Tsunami's arm extended and turned into a spear, impaling the yoma's stomach. The yoma gasped in shock and pain, and turned to dust.

"Pitiful." Tsunami admonished. "A creature so unstable in our dimension that even the slightest crac in its hielding will cause it to be contaminated and collapse." He turned. "Now to find these 'Sailor Senshi' everyone's been talking about. Maybe they'll prove to be far more entertaining quarry."

He fell back into the small puddle he had travelled through, searching for another body of water. One close to his prey.

----------------

Mamoru sat on the train, with Akane Tendo sitting beside him. He was reading a large number of files, each containing information on Ranma Saotome.

Nabiki had given him the files shortly after their agreement. Each file contaned a different piece of data on Ranma, including his childhood, his family, acquaintances, all his adventures, and other data. If it was all true (and he had no reason to doubt Nabiki), then Ranma had lived a truly extraordianry life. Mamoru could understand why he'd want to forget about it.

He looked at the young woman sitting beside him. When Nabiki had left to get her younger sister, she had seemed to be...happy. She certainly didn't match the person described in the files. Of course, it had been 2 months since the files were made. She must've changed in that time.

She dressed rather tomboyishly, wearing a boy's school uniform. He would've almost thought her to be Ukyo Kuonji, were it not for a handy photo of each person in Ranma's life.

He still couldn't believe Ranma, his future wfe Usagi, was engaged to this girl.

She turned to the older boy. "So, how do you know Ranma?

Mamoru became nervous, not wanting to reveal the full circumstances involving his beloved. "uh...well...He's... I'll tell you when you meet...him."

Akane glared at him. "You're hiding something." She siged. "Although, knowing him, I guess it is better if I don't know."

"So, what happened?" Mamoru asked the tomboy. "Why'd he leave? And do you want to see him again?"

"Well, you read the file. it was the same old routine, he and I get in an arguement, I hit him, the other girls try and seduce him, I hit him again, the guys try and kill him, he does someothing to Ryoga, I hit him again, our fathers try and force us together, he says something stupid, and I hit him again."

Mamoru stared at her in horror and revulsion. "I am beginning to see a pattern."

Akane nodded. "Anyway, he gets splashed with water and I say 'you know what, I can't stand you. I hate guys, so just try ebing a girl if you like it so much.' I was just trying to rile him up, make him give me an excuse to hurt him again. Instead of angrily denying it like he usually does, he looks up at all of us and says 'I think I will. I can't take this anymore. If I have to deal with this crap one more time, I'll reach my breaking point, and I'll hurt someone. So, if you all want me gone so much, I'll leave.' and so he does.

We thought he was just leaving to find a cure or something. But, he has been gone for two months!" She started crying. "It was then that I realised that I had no reason to deny being a tomboy. I tried so hard to be as feminine as I could, like my sister kasumi. But, I failed! And Ranma didn't help any, he just made me try harder. And all that did was make him leave!" She smiled sadly. "After he left, I gave up on it, and just accepted it. I am a tomboy, like he always said I was. And, found that I liked it. There wasn't that pressure of succeeding as a woman, at being a proper young lady, like Kasumi always said I should be. I am...happier now than I ever been."

"But you still miss him." Mamoru replied.

Akane nodded. "It's stupid I know, he's probably moved on. But, I still need to see him, to make amends. And...I want to be his friend, or her friend. Or whatever hes decided to do with himself. But, most of all, I just wanna tell him... I'm sorry."

Mamoru laid a reassuring hand on the tomboy's shoulder. "It's alright, you'll get your chance." He suddenly realised something. "What about school? I assume you have school at the moment?"

Akane chuckled. "Well, it's Nerima. Something is bound to happen to cause the school to fall apart or something. Plus, Ranma always ditched school."

Mamoru looked away, thoughtful. "That does exlpain a lot."

-------------------

The girls were gathered at Hikawa Shrine. They wanted to discuss recent matters. Mousse had presented something unprecedented, normal people, without magic or anything, with abilities that boggled the mind. And at the center of it all, was a young man named Ranma Saotome. Plus, Usagi apparently had something to tell them all.

They turned as Usuagi entered the room.

"You're late, Odango-atama!" Mars yelled testily.

Usagi looked solemn, carrying a kettle of hot water. "Well, I had to get ready." She was wearing a red silk shirt and black pants, as well as bracers. "I have something to tell ya all."

"Usagi," Ami said, "you are wearing some very unusual clothes. And just now, you spoke rather...differently." She added lamely.

Usagi nodded. "I know. It's all part of what I have ta tell ya." She raised the kettle above her head. "I hope you can all forgive me." she looked down at Luna, who had come with her. "Especially you, Luna."

Luna and the others looked at the blonde in confusion, and gasped as usagi upended the hot water over herself and almost instantaneously...changed into a man.

"Hey." Ranma said, raising a hand nervously. "I'm Ranma Saotome. I assume Mousse told ya ll about me."

Makoto stared in shock. "Not...a lot. Just that you were martial artist and were a coward and couldn't stand up to him."

Ranma sighed. "Figured the blind idiot would say somehin' like that. Well, I'll tell ya the rest..."

--------------

Mousse rubbed his head, having landed rather hard on the ground after being kicked into LEO. He looked aroud his surroundings, and found the familiar form of Ryoga.

"So, what happened to you?" The lost boy asked the blind idiot.

"Nevemind." The duckboy replied. "I've found Saotome."

Ryoga stared at the man, hope in his eyes. "Really!?"

Mousse smirked evilly. "Yes. I propose we team up again. Ranma's weakened, I could tell. If we work together, we could beat him, and I can save my Shampoo."

"And I can finally have my revenge." Ryoga added, grinning. "I agree to your proposal. Let's finish this."

The two young men laughed maniacally. Soon, vengeance would be theirs.

--------------

Tsunami was shocked. He felt something...familiar. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt the presence of Ranma Saotome.

If he could grin, he would. NOW things were getting interesting.

He laughed as traveled through the network of water, homing in on his target.

-------------

_So, I have made a new one. Happy? I wrote this when I was tired and didn't have a lot of ideas. You can tell, can't ya?_

_I like having Akane at her most tomboyish. It just....suits her, at least, I think so._

_Yes, Nabiki had enough time and money to compile all the data she had on everyone and put them into files, and then give them to someone who needed them. She's just VERY well prepared._

_Yes, Tsunami is from Black Waters. If I like a charcter enough, I reuse them. Plus, he has always had a semi-major role as the villains second in command or something. Now, he's the main villain (much like he was supposed to be in Black Waters)._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, please comment! (Or I'll eat your brain! With a bendy straw!)_


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi's Past Life

Part 6

The yoma was feeling weak. It needed energy, and alot of it. It's comrade had failed to report back, and now it was getting nervous.

It sniffed the air, and could feel an immense amount of energy. It ran through the trees it hid in, closing in.

It would get strong again, it would continue the Dark Kigndom's campaign.

---------------

Usagi sat with her friends. She had believed that they would be more comfortable with her in her female form, rather than her male one. Noone argued the point.

Of course, they were still staring. Usagi hated people staring, and that was partially why she never told anyone the truth about herself. It made her feel like a freak, a pervert, as Akane would always say.

She sighed, loosening up. "Ya know, I can't answer your questions if ya don't ask. And I just know you're DYING to ask me SOMETHING."

Makoto cleared her throat, blushing. "U-um.....so, which is your real form?"

Usagi smirked. "Everyone ALWAYS ask that one first. It's not really a simple question for me to answer though. I was born a guy, and deep down I will always be one. However, I have become so used to bein' a girl, and I have lived a good deal of my life in either form. So, I'm not sure which one is my TRUE self anymore."

Makoto nodded, understanding.

"How the HELL did you get like this?" Rei asked, not quite willing to fully accept the current situation.

"It's all my pop's fault." Usagi blinked, then grinned embarrassedly. "I mean, my first Pop, Genma Saotome. He trained me my whole life to be a martial artist, and would do whatever it took to make me the best, regardless of any danger or common sense. My Pop was a major idiot, and was a major reason why I left my old life. Anyway, he one day takes me to a cursed collection of cold water springs in China, called Jesenkyo. We fight it out, I knock him into a spring, turnin' him into a panda, and he knocks me into a spring, turnin' me into a girl."

"How could you have led two different lives after the fall of the Silver Millenium?" Artemis asked.

Usagi had a haunted, melancholic look on her face. "I had to deal with...a lot of crap in my old life, and I just got fed up with it. So, I used a couple of magical items to go back in time, de-age myself into a toddler, and get myself adopted by the Tsukinos." She sighed, remembering the past. "While I don't regret doin' it, I do sometimes miss this...person I left behind. However, it doesn't matter anymore." It was clear she wouldn't add anymore.

"What was with that Mousse guy last night?" Minako asked. "He said that he was fighting you, so I want to know why." The others nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, I had to deal with a LOT of crap in my old life. The duck-boy was one of them. I hope you got rid of him."

Makoto nodded. "I got annoyed with him, and didn't realise my own strength. I'm not sure where he is, other than that it's far away."

Usagi smiled. "Good. I hope ya hurt him a lot."

Everyone stared. This was not the same Usagi they had known all their lives, this was someone completely different. Was this really the blonde's true self, or was it just another lie? They didn't know, and couldn't dare ask.

"Why did you lie to us?" Luna asked at last, looking at Usagi with disappointment and regret. "Why did you lie to me?"

The somtimes-boy looked away in shame. "I...I thought that noone would like me if I acted as I usually did, so I acted like what I thought normal girls acted like. And, after becoming Sailor Moon and joining the Senshi, I didn't reveal the truth because I thought that if I did, then you'd all hate me and never forgive me. But, after talkin' it out with Naru-chan and Mamo-chan, I decided to come clean." She closed her eyes regretfully. "I'm so sorry I lied to ya all,a nd I'd understand if ya would never want to see me again."

Makoto walked over and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, smiling. "Why would I hate ya? You had your reasons, and they seemed like the right idea to you at the time. The important thing is that you have told us, and that you're sorry. I'm just a bit disappointed. I mean, I thought that I'd finally found the perfect guy, but not only is he girl, but he's my one of ym best friends and has a boyfriend." She started crying melodramatically. "Life is so unfair."

The other girls, however, seemed less thrilled. Artemis looked torn, and Luna looked disapproving.

"Usagi, you lied to us all, and that's inexcusable." Luna said harshly. "Regardless the reason, you shouldn't have hid such a large secret from us. It is not becoming of a future queen."

Usagi looked at the ground shamefully, tears starting to fall.

"I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to believe all this." Rei replied. "I mean, to learn that my friend, teammate and future queen is....a guy, it defies all logic. It's just...too far-fetched."

Mianko looked about as torn as Artemis, but she stood firlmy by the others. "I...I can't be comfortable, knowing all this. It's too much to handle, Usag....Ranma." She held her ehad in hands. "Man! This is all so complicated."

Ami looked away sadly from the aquatranssexual. "This IS a lot to handle, Usagi. Give us some time, and we might be able to get used to it all, but right now...it's just..."

"I udnerstand." Usagi said, emotionlessly. "I'll....I'll leave ya alone then. You won't hear from me for as long as you're uncomfortable with me." She smiled at Makoto. "Thanks, Mako-chan, for standin' by me."

She turned away, not wanting them to see her cry. Even now, she still had that stubborn pride of hers, and that annoying desire to never lose at anything.

She leapt as a yoma tried to attack her. She reached for her brooch and transformed. The others, throwing all their other concerns away, trasformed and joined the fray.

The yoma grinned. "So, the Sailor Senshi! I should've known that onyl you could be the source of such DELICIOUS energy! NOW, PREPARE TO DIE!" SHe jumped at them, her claws ready.

"Tch, that's Ryoga's line." Usagi replied, unconcerned.

She moved out of the way. To her teammates, it seemed as if she was floating through the air, disappearing from one spot and reappearing in a new one. The yoma desperately tried to hit the Senshi leader, but she kept only catching empty air. Sailor Moon stopped moving, appearing behind the female-like monster.

"KAICHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

She hit the monster several times in the span of a couple seconds, and it fell, down but not out. It glared up at the blonde girl.

"I'll kill you....Sailor....brat."

Sailor Moon smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard that before." She looked toughtful. "Well, except the 'Sailor' part, that's pretty new."

Suddenly, there was an echoey laugh, and everyone looked around themselves, but could see noone.

"Just like always, Saotome. Even after all this time, you haven't changed a bit."

Suddenly, the water in the nearby well rose up and flew towards the yoma, and formed a figure around the creature. The figure had along, kimon-like robe, llong, spiky, blue hair and wore a blank mask with long slits for eyeholes. The eyes were pure white.

Usagi stared at the being. "Who ARE you!?"

Tsunami chuckled politely. "My name is Tsunami, and I am a demon." The yoma's struggling caught his attention. "Quiet down, invader. At least die with SOME dignity." He turned back to the humans. "Honestly, people have lost their manners."

Usagi continued to stare. "Wh...why are you doing that to one of your own people?"

Tsunami tilted his ehad quizacally. "You don't really think that we're on the same side, do you?" The other humans stared at him blankly, and the demon began to laugh maniacally. "You really don't get it, do you? That's so hilarious! You actually, truly, honestly think that I'm the same as...the same as...this pitful excuse for life!!" He laughed heartily.

"What do you mean!?" Makoto demanded, moving beside her future queen.

Tsunami settled himself, looking down at the yoma inside his body. "Oh, well, you see, this creature currently drowning inside me is what most call a 'yoma'. In truth, they don't really have a name, they're just....failed experiments, artificial lifeforms that live between dimensions." he gestured to himself. "I, however, am a demon, born and raised on this fair planet. My kind have existed long before mankind, and personally, we don't like you lot for taking OUR planet away from us! So, we're going to start a little....war, and kill and enslave all of humanity."

The yoma finally gasped one last time, and its movement stilled. Its body began to dissolve rapidly in the water.

It's been so long since I was last awake, but now that I am, I can reinstate my campaign to conquer the planet once more." Tsunami continued. "It's been so long since we last met, Ranma Saotome. And you have CERTAINLY changed a fact, I never would have figured you to be a 'Sailor Senshi', of all things."

"How do you know me?" Usagi asked the water demon.

"Well, how could I forget or mistake the soul of the one who KILLED me!?" Tsuanmi replied. "And now that I'm back, I'd just like to let you know that I WILL KILL YOU." He paused in thought. "Oh, and everyone you hold dear as well, can't forget them now."

"WHY!?" The blonde demanded, in fury.

"Because, Saotome, I hate you with all my heart and soul, with every fiber of my being, and will not rest until you and all you hold dear are nothing but dust in the ground."

They all stared at the demon. It was obvious that he was completely serious, and they were shocked by how much he could hold a grudge against someone he hardly knew.

"But, I haven't seen you before in all my life!" Usagi said. "I never even knew someone like you existed before today!"

Tsunami chuckled. "Then, we shall get acquainted then, won't we, Saotome?" He collapsed into a puddle, which quickly evaporated.

"Usagi, how do you know that.... creature?" Luna asked.

"I...I don't know." The blonde responded, in all honesty.

---------------

Mamoru and Akane stayed close together as all the people on the train rushed out. They stood in Juban terminal.

Mamoru looked warirly at the tomboy. He wasn't sure how she'd handle everything she would find out, but he doubted that it would be pleasant.

He just hoped she didn't try to crush him or Usagi with a rock.

-----------------

_And the Senshi have finally come face to face with their new enemy._

_Now, it's interesting to note, that in the actual series, all of the Senshi's enemies are from somewhere foreign (another planet, dimension, timeframe or whatever.) However, here, the villain is actually from Earth. Isn't that weird?_

_I have done something a bit different. Most fics I have read have the Senshi be comfortable with Ranma and his curse, or to be not too unnerved by his revelations. Here, I decided to do something a bit different, and have allt eh Senshi either untrusting or freaked out by everything. I hope you agree with this decision._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi's Past Life

Part 7

Akane was a little confused. She and Mamoru were walking up a small hill which led up to a local shrine. She knew that Ranma wasn't the spiritual type, and wondered what he'd be doing up here.

Mamoru was getting nervous and worried. He was afraid that, when Usagi revealed everything to Akane, the tomboy's reaction would be.....bad.

--------------------

Usagi stared at the spot were Tsunami had previously been. There was a new enemy to fight, but things were different this time. He wasn't after the Senshi, or even Sailor Moon. He wanted Ranma Saotome. This was a new experience for teh blonde martial-artist.

"Usagi!"

She turned to the voice, and saw her beloved Mamo-chan walking towards them. She also saw someone else.

"Where has HE been all day?" Rei wondered aloud.

"And who's that with him?" Minako asked.

Makoto was going to comment, but then noticed Usagi's expression. It was a look of disbelief, shock and a little bit of fear.

Mamoru and his comapnion were now close enogh to the girls that they didn't need to shout at each other. Mamoru turned sullen at his future wife's expression.

"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked them all, getting desperate. She was starting to worry that this was just a wild goose chase.

The girls blinked in surprise. Mamoru and Makoto looked over at Usagi with concern. The girls was pale and shaking, a little bit of nervous sweat coming down her brow. She gulped, and finally spoke since seeing the return of her boyfriend and his entourage.

"A-Akane?"

It was now Akane's turn to stare in shock and disbelief. But rather look with fear, her eyes were filled with hope.

"R-Ranma? Is that really you?"

Usagi looked away, sullen and ashen faced. "Yes, Akane." She replied glumly. "It's me."

Akane ran over, and embraced her fiance. "Oh God, I never thought I'd see you again."

Ranma and Mamoru were both shocked. They didn't expect this reaction from the tomboy at all. And then she bopped the cursed sometimes-boy on the ehad, but softly.

"That is for leaving." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"Akane..." USagi said, getting over her surprise. "I...I'd thought...."

"What, that I was going to hit you, be angry?" The tomboy finished for the blonde, smiling.

"....Yeah....I had thought, that if we ever came across each other again, that things'd get...bad...But, I wanted to see ya. I really, really did. But, the more I thought about it, the harder it got for me, to try and contact ya. And, eventually, I just...gave up." She hung her head in shame. "And I just...decided to move on. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ranma."

"No it isn't!" The blonde was crying now. "I....I betrayed ya, Akane. I...I...." She looked opver at Mamoru, and she couldn't say anymore.

"Usagi, that is, Ranma, is my girlfriend." Mamoru admitted.

Akane looked between her fiance and the older boy, and she finally settled on looking up at Usagi. "...So, it's too late then. I found you too late."

The two girls held each other, crying deeply. It seemed that, in the end, they couldn't have the reunion both of them had wanted.

"...Ranma..." Akane said after a long time. "I'm the one who's sorry. It was my fault you ran away! I was the one who drove you....into his arms..." She smiled up at her fiance. "But, I'm happy. I got to see you again, and I was able to see that you were able to...find happiness."

"Akane...."

The blonde looked over at her boyfriend, pleading in her eyes. Mamoru nodded, smiling warmly.

"It's okay, Usako. I won't stop you, if it'll make you happy."

The other girls, who were being completely ignored and too confused by these turn of events to say or do anything, looked between the three individuals in curiosity. What was Mamoru giving his permission to?

Usagi ignored them all, as she leaned forward. Her tears mixed with those of her beloved tomboy as she delicately kissed Akane on the lips.

Mamoru smiled. Usagi was still his, he was sure of it. However, he would do whatever it took to ensure her happiness.

Even if it meant sharing.

-----------------

Tsunami smiled, that is if he could smile, at his amassed forces. Oh, yes, this would be enough to take down the world militaries.

However, he had something special reserved for Saotome, or Tsukino, as he had learned. Ranma Saotome gave up? How deliciously, wonderfully absurd!

He will amke Ranma pay, no matter what life he leads. No matter who suffers, he will ensure that Ranma Saotome...no, that Usagi Tsukino's happiness is torn asunder!

-----------------

_Oh, God. I'm going to get SO much hate mail for this chapter._

_I'm not saying that Usagi/Ranma will leave Mamoru for Akane. That kiss was just an affirmation that she still loves Akane, and was one final thing for her to do before moving on. Unless, of course, she somehow able to have both of her loves._

_Yes, there is a strong possibility that this will become a harem thing. Unless, of course, there are those against it. We shall just have to wait and see._

_Again, I apologise for the events detailed in this chapter. If you continue withthis story, I shall be both deeply surprised, and wonderfully happy._

_Well, hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi's Past Life

Part 8

Usagi tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. She sighed, realising she had far too much on her mind to contemplate.

Akane had come back into her life, thanks to Mamoru of all people. She knew there would be consequences to when he found out the truth of her past (and she hadn't doubted he'd find the information sooner or later), but she had no idea that he'd actually bring someone from her past back.

She and the tomboy had so many unresolved issues, and she hadn't really had the time deal with those, not when she ran away, and not now.

One of those issues was a very big one, in her eyes. She loved Mamo-chan, it's true, but desire for Akane still burned in her heart, even after all that had happened between them. But, she wasn't like Minako, she couldn't be greedy and have both her future husband and the tomboy.

And she had already made her choice a long time ago.

Tears fell from her eyes as that thought came through her mind. Yes, she had already made her decision. She loved Mamo-chan too much to allow her feelings for Akane to win through, and this choice had nothing to do with what she knew about the future.

She began sobbing, her heart breaking. Sure, it was the right choice, and she knew she loved Mamoru more than any other, but the knowledge still hurt, like a thousand blades impaling her heart.

* * *

Makoto thought back on her friend and future queen, Usagi.

When she first saw Ranma's male form, she had fallen in love. Of course, this is nothing new; she fell in love with a guy at first sight every week, with nothing ever working out.

When Usagi had revealed the truth, that she was actually the boy named Ranma, it had opened up some old doubts that had lain festering in the deepest parts of Makoto's mind.

She was remarkably tall, and admittedly did at times act a little tomboyishly, and that had caused some rumours. She didn't like these whispers about her and her 'preferences', mainly because she was afraid that they were true.

Finding out that she had fallen for another girl had caused thee doubts to resurface, and she feared that she truly was 'queer', as some had whispered behind her back.

No! She would prove them wrong! She was NOT like that! And she was going to prove it!

That guy that had kissed Usagi seemed cute enough, in an effeminate way, and he'd probably like someone to talk to after being effectively dumped by Usagi.

Maybe there was some good in all this, after all.

-----------------

Luna sighed, thinking back on all the revelations, and the betrayal.

Where had it all gone wrong? How did she fail to see through Usagi's facade? How did everyone else, for that matter?

They had underestimated the blonde's intelligence, as well as her acting ability.

She couldn't forgive Usagi, mainly because it was a major breach of trust. Of course, it could also be because of Luna's broken pride.

And now, to top it all off, it seemed that there was more to Usagi's life than previously realised. Another woman (and trust me, Luna knew Akane Tendo was female, just don't ask me how) who'd been intimate Usagi in the past, that's all they needed right now, on top of everything else.

It was a surprise that the future they all been striving wasn't already shattered to dust. In fact, there was no way of knowing if it wasn't already. And Setsuna didn't seem to be sharing anytime soon.

At least the Outers haven't been affected by this, as far as she knew. Who knew how deeply this betrayal would cut them, though they'd probably be helpful against the new enemy. And heaven forbid how this would affect Chibi-Usa.

Oh god, she could feel a headache coming along. Her day just couldn't get any worse.

---------------

Tsunami surveyed his forces, awaiting his orders to begin the attack.

He'd let them wait a while, making their rage fester until he felt that they waited long enough, and then they would release it all on their enemies.

It was a brilliant strategy. Simple, but one that tended to work.

He turned to one his subordinates, a little flying eye thing with little leathery wings.

"What is it?" The Demon Lord asked of it, testily.

"My Lord, one of our number has gone forward without orders."

"Who?"

"Kirin."

Tsunami glared, growling in displeasure. Just what he needed right now. He's trying to get everything ready for the upcoming war, and one his men decides to just up and leave without awaiting a command.

Oh well, no big deal. It was merely a premature start to his plans, nothing more. And, if some human's were killed by Kirin, so much the better.

Especially if they were the sort who ran around in short skirts, shouting out silly names for ridiculous attacks.

* * *

Akane stayed at the shrine for the night, it having gotten too late for her to go home by herself, so Rei had reluctantly allowed the tomboy to stay at what was more or less her home.

Akane sighed. Once more, she reflected sadly on the fact that she was too late, that Ranma....no, Usagi had Mamoru, and the tomboy was no fool, and so didn't entertain any delusions that she still had a chance with the martial artist.

That made her think of the fiancées. No, she wasn't going to be like them, and create some stupid little fantasy world that was convenient for her. She would live in reality, and accept her fate. It was what she deserved, after all.

Even after all this time, she still blamed herself. Her sisters and her father had tried to convince her otherwise, but she knew it was the truth. She had acted so awfully, and that made her lose Ranma forever.

At least she could be close to the young...person as a friend, and hopefully start over. And the fact that Usagi had so many cute friends made it all the sweeter.

Yes, she was gay. She had accepted it a long time ago, along with her tomboyishness. She had denied this fact for a long time, ever since she ahd first met Ranma, in fact.

Of course, she had earned a reputation for being a pervert. The idiots back in furinkan, and Nerima in general, just couldn't accept even the smallest differences. Hence why Ranma had fared so terribly back then. Okay, sure, she might have gone a little overboard when she first started 'embracing' her sexuality, but she knew better now.

At least she hadn't ended up like Happosai. No-one would've wanted that.

She sighed once more, getting herself back together. She could with allt his stuff tomorrow, in the morning. She was going to visit Usagi, and she was really looking forward to it.

She had a really good feeling about tomorrow.

------------------

"You're kidding." Haruka replied to Setsuna, Michiru by her side as always.

The Gaurdian of Time shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. This is very terrible, and will greatly affect the future, I'm sure. I'm just glad that I was able to save Chibi-Usa before it was too late."

"What should we do about this?" Michiru wondered, eyes looking downwards in thought."

"I'm not sure." Setsuna answered. "However, I think we should at least confront them about this. We can't hide in the shadows and watch. Not this time."

They all nodded. Tomorrow, they were going to confront Usagi Tsukino, and try and fix the damage she had caused.

* * *

_Hi everyone! I have done the next part! Ya happy?_

_Yeah, so I'm just looking at what everyone's thinking and feeling, adding some character development and some foreshadowing. Not much going on here. Hopefully, next time we'll have some juicier stuff goin' on._

_And of course I'd make Akane gay. Why wouldn't I? Hell, I made Mamoru bi, for crying out loud._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi's Past Life

Part 9

Usagi woke groggily, and idly looked around for Luna. Then she remembered that the black cat had decided to stay up on the roof, such was her disappointment in the blonde that she no longer wanted to share the same space as her. Usagi smiled sadly, and went to the bathroom to fix herself up.

She hoped that Luna and the others would find it in their hearts to forgive her one day.

* * *

Akane skipped as she walked. She was going to visit Ranma, er, Usagi and learn more about the new life her ex-fiancé had led. She was being escorted by Rei, who looked less than excited.

That didn't matter at all to Akane. All that mattered was that she was going to meet up with the love of her life, with a very cute girl by her side.

Even if Usagi couldn't be hers, the idea of being in the same room as the blonde filled Akane's heart with boundless joy. As long as Usagi was happy, then she was happy.

* * *

Kirin looked down at the humans with distaste.

He looked forward to killing them all.

* * *

Usagi checked herself in the mirror. She looked pretty damn good, if she said so herself.

She sighed sadly. What was she doing? She was acting like she going on a date or something. But in fact she was going to meet with Akane, tell her a bit about what has happened with her, and...Tell the tomboy that she had made her decision.

Once more, the stinging pain struck her heart, but she knew this was what she had to do.

Her mother called out to her, and she raced down the stairs. She came up to the door, where her mother stood, having opened it. Outside stood Akane and Rei.

"Hey." Usagi greeted, raising her hand.

Akane smiled. "Hi, Usagi."

Rei grunted, frowning. Akane glared at her disapprovingly, nudging the miko in the side. "Hi." Rei said noncommittally, raising her arm slightly. Akane sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"Nevermind the sourpuss." Akane said apologetically. "So, can we come in, or do you just want us to stand here all day?"

Usagi blushed, and bowed apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please. Come in."

Akane and Rei followed the blonde as she led them to her room.

* * *

Makoto was walking over to Usagi's house, having heard that that boy from yesterday would be there. She had made extra sure that she looked nice, hoping that he'd notice her.

She really needed this, not just because of a need to find love, but also a need to prove that she was normal, and not...queer.

* * *

Usagi sat on her bed, with Akane and Rei standing in front of her. She looked up at them, ready to begin.

"Well, Akane, how shall we begin?"

Akane frowned. "You're gonna say that you've decided to stay with Mamoru, right?"

Usagi saddened, looking away. "I'm sorry. I...wanted to wait till later, but..."

Akane laid a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder, offering her a wide smile, though tears were falling from the tomboy's eyes. "It's okay, Usagi. I...I know you, and I know who you would choose. I'm not saying it doesn't hurt, but...I respect your choice, and understand completely. I....I knew that you would've moved on anyway, as I was coming here. I...I just needed to see you, and maybe even...become your friend?"

Usagi smiled back, crying herself. "Akane....thank you."

The blonde embraced the tomboy, the two of them crying happily. Rei just stood there, not betraying any emotion.

They eventually separated, and Akane wiped away a few residual tears from the blonde's eyes. "Okay, Usagi, now I think it's time to tell me what's been going since you left."

Rei's eyes widened, realising what Usagi was going to reveal. The raven-haired girl looked at the blonde fearfully; Usagi noticed this and simply smiled back reassuringly.

"Well, first of all, Akane," Usagi began, "I'll need to show you something."

Akane nodded, and watched intently as Usagi put a hand to the brooch on her chest.

"Now, Akane, and Rei-chan, please understand why I'm doing this. I trust you so much Akane, I am willing to share this with you, but you must promise to keep it a secret. Agreed?"

Akane nodded, wondering what it was that Usagi would want to show her that she'd need to keep hidden.

Usagi sighed, smiling in relief. "Thanks Akane, now watch closely. MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

* * *

Makoto had reached the Tsukino home, and knocked on the door. She was so excited to get to actually meet Usagi's old ex.

Usagi's mum answered the door. "Oh, hello Mako-chan!"

"Um, I'm here to talk to Usagi and her new friend..."

"OH! They're upstairs, just come on up, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Makoto bowed thankfully, and went inside, walking up the stairs. When she came to the door, she opened the door a crack, and heard voices.

"U-Usagi? Ranma?" It sounded like that Akane person.

"Yeah, it's me." Usagi sounded like she was exasperated. "I know it doesn't really suit me, but these clothes carry with them a greater responsibility. I am A Sailor Senshi, I fight for love and justice. I try to make sure that evil monsters don't hurt innocent people. I..."

"I know what the Senshi are, Ranma." Akane said teasingly. "I am a big fan. Especially of their outfits. Very sexy."

Makoto blushed, but was very surprised. Usagi had revealed her Senshi identity to Akane? She wasn't sure what this meant, but it did present a good opportunity in the brunette's eyes. After all, if she could share her other identity with the guy, that meant their possible future relationship could be more open and successful.

She opened the door wider and stepped inside, earning the attention of the other three girls.

The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Uh, hi."

Usagi frowned in puzzlement. "Mako-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh...." Makoto looked away, blushing.

"She came by to get to know your old 'friend'." Rei said. "She probably has a crush on him or something."

They were silent for a while. Then, Usagi snorted and started giggling uncontrollably and Akane smirked in amusement.

Makoto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You..." Usagi gasped out. "You are interested in Akane....You are interested in 'HIM'?"

Makoto glared angrily, blushing even deeper. "W...what's wrong with that!?"

Akane shook her head. "Absolutely nothing. But, you should know, I'm not a 'he' by any stretch. I just picked up a habit over the past few months and I dress up like a boy, very much like an old friend of ours."

Usagi moved on from giggling and on to cackling. Makoto blushed, turning away. She couldn't show them the tears in her eyes. She had come all this way, only to have her fears and doubts doubled rather than vanquished.

Akane noticed the brunette's discomfort, and walked over, placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I understand if you're surprised, maybe even a little heart-broken, but still...."

Makoto shook her off. "Get away from me. I...I don't wanna..."

Usagi got up, angry. "Makoto! This is not like you! I thought you wanted to get to know Akane-chan, not be rude to her. Apologise!"

Akane turned to the blonde. "It's okay, Ra-Usagi. This isn't the first time a girl got freaked out by my real gender."

"I'm not freaking out...about that..." Makoto said, sobbing. "Not just about that. I...I...I'm a freak!"

"Turn around." Akane said calmly.

"No."

"Come on. I want to see your face. Just do me this one small favour and you can run away or do whatever you want."

Makoto turned around, though hesitantly. Akane appeared to be having a thorough inspection of the brunette's features, from top to bottom.

The tomboy grinned. "Why, there's nothing freakish about you. All I see a cute brunette, sure you're a bit tall, but that makes you even cuter."

Makoto blushed slightly, but looked down shamefully. "I....I am a freak. They...they always used to say..."

"Who said?" Akane asked, frowning. "If anyone bad mouthed ya, I'll make them pay. After all, a pretty girl like you should have no reason to cry."

"But...but they said....I'm...queer."

"So?" Akane replied, shrugging. "I'm a lesbian, and it doesn't bother me. Whether or not YOU are remains to be seen. And even if you are, what's wrong with being queer?"

"But...it's...it's shameful..."

"It is?" Akane pointed to Usagi, who, along with Rei, was simply watching, rapt. "Usagi has been through some things that one could consider different from the norm. Does she seem like a freak to you, even considering the whole dual gender thing?"

Makoto shook her head.

"And she likes boys and girls. So, how can liking girls make you freakish? Besides, do you even know if you're a lesbian or not?"

Makoto shook her head.

Akane smirked seductively. "Well then, why don't we try and see?"

Akane placed both hands on the taller girl's head, leaned upwards, and kissed her deeply. Makoto struggled slightly, then relaxed, falling into it. Rei stared open mouthed, blushing. USagi grinned.

"Wow, the tomboy's sure become quite the lady killer, huh?" She looked up at Rei. "Rei-chan, don't be such a prude. It's okay. Love is love, understand? I mean, Haruka and Michiru are the same way, so why should you have any problems with this?"

Rei looked away, still blushing. "You're right, I hate to admit. It's just....we aren't as close to them as Makoto. And I don't even know this Akane."

"And that's why I'm letting her in." Usagi replied. "So you can get to know her, and we can all be friends. And I see that you're talkin' to me again. That's good."

Rei coughed. "Well, I couldn't just be rude and not answer your question."

"True, but that is not all. I think you're starting to forgive me, hmm?"

"As if!"

Usagi smiled. "Whatever you say, Rei-chan."

Finally, Akane separated from Makoto, smiling warmly. "Now, how was that?"

Makoto answered with a goofy smile, leaning onto the tomboy, lightly kissing her neck.

Akane smirked. "I'll take to mean that you liked that."

She turned to the two other girls, giving the V-sign. Usagi chuckled, and Rei smiled a little, happy for her friend.

It was at this moment that three older girls entered the room. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. They glared seriously down at Usagi.

"Usagi," Setsuna said with all seriousness, "we need to discuss something with you." She held Chibi-Usa in her arms.

Usagi gulped. By the looks on the three's faces, it was serious.

"Who are THESE people!?" Akane asked in bewilderment, angry at being left out.

* * *

Kirin had killed one human. But that was not enough. A single human would not sate his blood-lust, nor please his master.

He needed more. Much more.

* * *

_Hey there! Looks like Usagi's in trouble now, huh?_

_This time I had a better idea of what I wanted to do, but only after I wrote a bit for this chapter. If it seems a little haphazard, that's because I didn't have too much of a solid plan._

_Yeah, I'm pairing Makoto and Akane. And why not?_

_And I do realise that Akane's acting a little OOC, but that's kinda the point, that she has changed a LOT since Ranma left._

_I meant to have the fight with Kirin happed in this chapter, but I felt it would be a bit too sudden. So, the next chapter should hopefully have that issue resolved._

_I apologise that Rei didn't have much to do this chapter, but she's still angry at Usagi/Ranma, and only came with Akane to show her the way and to make sure nothing untoward happened. Or something._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	10. Chapter 10

Usagi's Past Life

Part 10

The shopkeeper was closing down his store, a little disappointed that he didn't make a lot of money today. He would have to get something cheap for his family to have for dinner, again. But, for some reason, they still loved and admired him. Which made him very happy.

He smiled whimsically at the memory of his wife, two daughters and three sons and their smiling faces. Tomorrow would be better, you'll see.

He would always repeat this mantra to himself whenever feeling somewhat down or depressed.

He turned at the last moment as he heard something approach. And at that moment, Kirin's horn gored through his stomach. The man gasped, mouth wide in shock, blood gushing like a small waterfall from his torso.

Kirin grinned sadistically, taking in the scent of blood and death.

He looked around himself as a thick fog surrounded him. "What trickery is this!" he growled out in indignant fury, angry at being interrupted.

"Hold it right there! We are the pretty soldiers in the sailor suits! The Sailor Senshi!"

"ENOUGH! NOW DIE!" Electricity crackled in his horn as he charged at the young girls, throwing the body of his victim onto the street.

Usagi fidgeted on her bed, growing uncomfortable, and not just because of her seating space. She was emotionally uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room. Her friends could feel it too. And it was because of the three women sitting opposite them, glaring intently.

Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru. Also known as Sailor Pluto, Uranus and Neptune respectively.

"What is this about?" Rei asked calmly, though seriously. She had learned from past experience that when it came to these three, well at least to Haruka and Michiru, a confrontation is highly likely.

"The future has changed." Setsuna replied. "I was only able to save Chibi-Usa from the change in timeline, but even so, this is still catastrophic."

"Well, as long as Chibi-Usa is safe, then that's all that matters, right?" Usagi said helpfully.

"Stop pretending." Setsuna ordered bluntly. "It is quite unbecoming. We know you are not Usagi Tsukino, aren't you, Ranma Saotome? Now, tell us, where is our real Princess and future Queen?" Her lip tightened. "Or do we need to drag this outside?"

Usagi glared. "Look, I may have BEEN Ranma Saotome once, but not anymore. I am Usagi Tsukino, no doubts about it."

"Impossible." Setsuna replied, her tone harsher. "There is no way you're the Princess, and add to that the alteration of the future, and there can be only one conclusion: you are an imposter, and are hiding our Princess somewhere so you can take control of her life for who knows what nefarious reason."

"I am a lot of things." Usagi said through gritted teeth. "I am admittedly not that smart, I'm a strong martial artist, I have more rivals and fiancées than I have fingers, I am a coward; but one thing I am NOT is a liar...well, at least where it counts. And how DARE you blame me for MY daughter's endangerment. I cannot keep an eye on her, ESPECIALLY when she's back in the future with the other me; THAT is YOUR job. And IF you still don't believe me...then I am capable and willing to fight you over the matter."

"Besides," Makoto added, "it wasn't that great to begin with anyway."

"What?" a vein politely popped in Setsuna's forehead. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't the kind of place I'd actually see us presiding over. An elite class ruling over an impoverished, some might say even downtrodden lower class? Who you then send away to some fake moon or something because...what, you couldn't handle them?"

USagi nodded. "You know, that doesn't sound too great. Then again, Whenever I DO think about the future, I pretty much just focus on Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa...never really thought about much beyond that..."

"Not to mention all the stuff we didn't see or remember. There could be lots more wrong with that place."

"So what are you suggesting?" Setsuna said. "That it might be a GOOD thing that the future changed?"

"Precisely." Makoto replied. "Did you actually check to see if the change was for the worse, or for the better?"

"Of course it was for the worse!" Setsuna snapped. "What we had was an utopia, a perfect society! Sure, there may have a been a few...misunderstandings, but sometimes you can't help but accept a few sacrifices!"

Usagi frowned. "I won't accept that. That is not what I have been fighting for. I fight to protect people, no matter what. I do not believe that I'm hearing this from you, Setsuna-san, but...if that is what you believe, then I guess I can't change your mind. But, know that I will not accept any sacrifices. Not anymore."

Setsuna glared. "It is not my fault. We did what we had to do. No more, no less. You have no right to judge us. Besides, it was the queen who had allowed it."

"Then I'll change it." Usagi replied. "You said the future has changed, and so I will change it. For the better."

"um..."

They all turned to Akane, who had been in the room the whole time and had her arm raised slightly, shaking hesitantly. "Um...I'm not quite sure what's going on here...but...I know Ranma, and he...SHE would never hurt anyone, unless they pissed her off, or gave her good reason, or tried to fight her, or..."

"Akane," Usagi interrupted, "stop helping."

Suddenly, their communicators sounded out, and Usagi activated her communicator, with Makoto and Rei looking over her shoulder. On the little screen, they could see Ami's face. There was a weird static, and one could hear explosions in the background. Ami looked incredibly beaten up.

"AMI!" Usagi exclaimed. "What happened to you? What's going on back there?"

"U-Usagi..." Ami gasped out, wincing in pain. "W..we...we can handle this...ourselves..."

"Then why did you activate the communicator?" Makoto asked in puzzlement.

"I..I was trying to reach Makoto and Rei...usagi, just hand the communicator to them...it doesn't concern you..."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Usagi snapped. "I can tell that you're injured...just tell me what's going before your condition worsens!"

Ami sighed in defeat. "Fine...We're down by the market place...not sure which street...we were patrolling when we saw a man get attacked by a...a yoma, I think...but, it's strong...stronger than anything we've faced before...I"m not sure we can even..."

She looked somewhere offscreen and gasped, and then suddenly the screen went to static.

Usagi quickly got up and ran out, followed by Makoto and (hesitantly) Rei. Akane blinked and ran after them as well, not sure what was happening, but didn't want to be left out. The three Outers blinked.

"We better make sure she's not up to something..." Setsuna decided and the three of them left via the window, so as to have the element of surprise. Chibi-Usa had been left in the room, mostly forgotten.

Kirin laughed derisively at his fallen, beaten, foes. These were the great warriors that had thwarted the attempts of foreign invaders? These weak, pathetic WOMEN? It was to laugh!

He strode towards them, electricity gathering into his horn, ready to land the final blow. He smirked in victory.

Suddenly, a small...halo of light hit Kirin directly in the face, throwing off his aim, lightning firing off from his horn and into the sky. Kirin growled in rage, and turned to the interloper who dared to interfere in its revelry.

Usagi, Rei and Makoto all struck a pose, garbed in their Senshi outfits. Usagi opened her mouth, ready to make some grand proclamation as she always did.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kirin roared angrily and charged at the three, who dodged, barely escaping unscathed. Kirin turned back, electricity crackling in his horn. He snorted, and got ready to attack.

"MARS BURNING MANDALA!" Rei shouted out, throwing several orbs of flame and energy at the rampaging demon, who roared in pain.

Kirin faltered, but stood, breathing heavily out of anger, glaring at the ones who would dare interfere. "Who are you, more Senshi weaklings?"

Usagi growled, frowning angrily. "We are anything but weak, you oversized horse! We're the Sailor Senshi, and we fight for love and justice! And we will not stand idly by as you murder not only our own, but innocent people who walk these streets!" She held up her fist, which trembled in rage.

Kirin scowled. "I am Kirin, proud warrior of the Demon Tribe. You call yourselves warriors? You are merely pathetic children, prancing around in idiotic costumes! You are pathetic!"

"PATHETIC!" Makoto shouted out. "I'll show you pathetic!" She charged after the beast, getting ready to punch its lights out, but Kirin dodged, smirking. The brunette smirked back, and reached up with her other arm and grabbed Kirin's horn. The demon's eyes widened, and it panicked, and tried to shake her off.

"Let's go! Do not touch me with your inferior flesh!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU INFERIOR!"

With that, Makoto yanked downwards, hard, snapping the horn off of the demon's head, who howled in pain and agony. Makoto smirked, but was knocked back as Kirin struck her with its fists causing her to crash into a nearby building's wall.

"You think you've won!" The demon snarled, flexing its muscles in rage. "I am Kirin! I cannot be beaten simply by having my horn broken! WATCH!"

Kirin roared, energy visibly swirling around his form, and several new horns tore through from his body, mostly around his shoulder area, but also in his elbows, knees and head. He cackled and quickly shot several blasts of electricity at the girls, who scattred to dodge. Except for Usagi, who frowned in determination at the beast. She positioned herself, ready to attack it.

"USAGI!" Rei called out automatically in concern. Kirin grinned ferally, and charged, ready to gore the young blonde with his horns. Usagi xstood her ground, gathering ki into ehr hands.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" usgai yelled out, shooting a large blast of energy point blank into Kirin's body, who was barely inches away from her body, and the demon roared in agony as the enrgy tore and twisted its body and hurled it back a couple feet away. The demon struggled to get up, its body battered badly from the attack. It looked over at Usagi, rage flaring in its eyes.

"Y...You're the one...the one Lord Tsunami wants gone...the one who...killed him...in the past...you're...Ranma...Saotome...are you..not..?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, that's right. So you work for Tsunami? Why does he want me dead?"

"I know not...only that Lord Tsunami is our Emperor...reincarnated after several centuries of his absence...and that apparently you were his executioner..." The demon grinned weakly. "You better pray Saotome...and have as much joy as you cna while it lasts...for my Emperor...no...Our entire RACE shall ensure your suffering and your eventual destruction!"

Suddenly, a weapon appeared in Usagi's hand. She looked down at it, and saw long, red pole with golden ornaments on either end. Instantly, she knew what to do with it.

She charged at the beast and swung the pole down as she neared it. Kirin froze as she landed, and its body split in half, bisected, and fell to the ground. Usagi looked down at the body, feeling rather ill. Sure as a Senshi she had killed her opponents before, but this time it was different. For one thing, the body wasn't vanishing like other Yoma.

The others walked up to her, some with Ami and Minako being carried over Rei and Makoto shoulders, due to being too injured during the fight with Kirin.

Usagi smiled nervously at ehr friends, unsure as to what would happen.

"Th...thank you...Usagi..." Ami said. "W..We were done fore...that thing seemed to shake off our attacks as if they were nothing..."

Usagi sweatdropped. "Well you know...all in a day's work, y'know?" She turned to Makoto. "Nice work there, Mako-chan. I haven't seen you so worked up like that in a long time."

Makoto smirked. "No sweat. No way I'm just gonna stand and allow some jerk-ass demon or whatever badmouth our group. What kind of friend, and Senshi, would I be if I allowed that sort of thing?"

"True."

"H...Hey...guys..."

They all turned to see an out of breath Akane, who was hunched over, catching her breath. "D...Damn...you...you guys...sure can...run fast..."

Usagi smiled sweetly. "Comes with being a Sailor Senshi, Akane."

Akane looked around, and sighed sighed in disappointment. "Don't tell me I missed the fight..."

"You missed the fight."

"I SAID NOT TO TELL ME, RANMA!"

"RANMA!"

The girls blinked, and looked up, seeing two figures on the roof of a small shop. One was Mousse, who that had encountered a few days before, and the other was unfamiliar to the Senshi, a young man who wore a a dark yellowish shirt, black pants and a bandana wrapped around his head. Both young men had angry, hateful glares directed at Usagi.

"So, Ranma," Ryoga said, "this is why we couldn't find you. You went and changed the appearance of your girl form, to the point of even wearing that ridiculous outfit, to hide from us. S THIS HOW FAR YOU HAVE SUNK! WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE AS A MAN!"

Usagi growled. "Ryoga...now is not the time..."

"NO IS EXACTLY THE TIME!" Mousse cried out, and both men leapt from their position, Mousse throwing small daggers at Usagi, who dodged quickly.

Usagi sighed. "Dammit...oh well, at least I have a couple punching bags to work out my frustrations...today's just not my day..."

Ryoga and Mousse charged at the blonde, as she got ready to counterattack.

Tsunami cried out in agony and despair, waling like a banshee, signalling the detah of some poor, unfortunate soul.

"KIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

For days, he would inconsolable, staying in his private chambers, mourning for seven days and seven nights.

The Senshi would not get away with this transgression.

_I'm...really not sure about this chapter...especially the early part. 'm sure I got some facts and characterisations wrong somehow..._

_I'm pretty sure the 'nega' or 'Dark' moon (or whatever those future guys called themselves in season 3) were lower class citizens who had been mistreated and wanted revenge. If I made any errors, please correct me, so I can hopefully fix it. Otherwise, I'm quite happy with this effort._

_And I apologise for the long wait, true believers!_

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


End file.
